Easy Target
by WolfAsh
Summary: It's Becca Carlton's first day at Hogwarts. What happens when the Marauders play their very first prank on her? Becca vs. Sirius, who will come out on top?


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**Author's Note: So these are the characters that I created in my first story Untouchable. We find out what exactly happened the first day that Sirius and Becca meet. This is written in Becca's point of view and I'm probably going to write another in Sirius's but when I have more time. Enjoy. Oh, and I was in kind of an angsty mood when I wrote this (boyfriend problems) but Becca is kind of an angsty character so read and tell me what you think!!!**

EASY TARGET

I had the feeling that everyone was staring at my mother and I as we walked through the train station. It was pretty obvious why. My new owl, Thompson, was squawking very loudly at the sight of some many people. I tried to keep him quiet, but I was so used to attracting attention that it didn't really bother me so much anymore.

My mother on the other hand had a different opinion. "Rebecca, sweetheart, can you please get Thompson to quiet down. People are staring." She didn't like the way that we attracted attention. A long time ago, she used to love being a witch. However, her bastard of a husband, my father actually, had scared her into thinking witchcraft and wizarding was a bad thing. My mother hadn't told my father that she was a witch till many years after they had gotten married, even well after they had had me. They had met while she was traveling around Europe. Her friend, Clara, and she had gotten lost in Athens, Greece and my father had helped them find their way back to where they were staying. Somehow, during their meeting, my mother and father had fallen in love. I used to love being told that story every night before I went to bed. This was before I found out what type of man my father was.

It all started when one day I had gotten so angry at a girl in school in second grade. Somehow, her hair had magically turned blue. All the teachers had thought that I had done something to it but I had no idea what happened. The principal of my school had called home that day. My mother was smiling and my father was looking confused and somewhat embarrassed. The next week I had been making a fuss about what I was eating for dinner and then somehow, the food in front of me changed into a large bowl of vanilla ice cream covered in chocolate syrup and sprinkles. A couple more odd things had been happening around the house whenever I got angry and upset; the sprinklers went off, the bathroom door locked itself from the inside, and the cat turned purple. One night I overheard my parents talking in the living room while they thought I was asleep.

"Amy, I think it's her. Rebecca's doing all these things. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Steve, honey- I need to tell-"

"Why are these things happening?"

"Steve!"

"I think we need to have her locked up. I'm a respectable business man with a company to run. I can't have a daughter who's crazy messing up my chances to make it big."

"She's a witch."

"I mean- wait, what did you say?"

"She's a witch." Silence. "And so am I." More silence. My own mouth had dropped in shock. _Now that was cool!_

"She's a- You're a- WITCH!" He shouted. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS ALREADY? IT WOULD HAVE STOPPED ME FROM MARRYING YOU AND HAVING THIS FREAK OF A CHILD. THAT'S WHAT YOU BOTH ARE, FREAKS! YOU TWO HAVE RUINED ME! RUINED ME!" I heard his footsteps coming at the door I was listening behind and quickly ran out of the way and hid. He stormed up to their room and slammed the door. I heard my mother crying hysterically from the living room and I ran over towards her and threw my arms around her. We both sat there for awhile, crying in silence.

I don't really understand why my mother didn't divorce him right then and there. But I guess she really loves him still, seeing as they're still married. She got so scared and has hardly ever used her magic since that day. She's scared of him leaving her even though he still calls me and her freaks. My mom had to tell me all about magic in secret. Whenever my father was at work or out on errands, we would sit in the living room and she would tell me all about her world and now mine. My favorite thing she ever told me about was the school she went to, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was where I was going today.

I was eleven years old and off to my first year at Hogwarts. I had gotten my letter at the beginning of the year. It had been kept away from my father's prying eyes. My mother told my father that I was going to a boarding school up north. I don't think he really knew that it was a school of magic, he was just happy that he was getting rid of me. For the first time in a long time, I was truly happy, though I hated that I was leaving my mom along with my father. It scared me to think about what he would do to her while I wasn't there.

My mother and I walked through the train station while heads turned everywhere. I could tell she was getting really nervous.

"Mom, how far are we to Platform 9 and 3/4s?" I asked her, getting excited yet again.

"Becca, honey, keep your voice down," She whispered. "We're almost there." I looked around at the rest of the station. On the other side, I saw a red-headed girl who looked to be about my age pushed a trolley that had a tawny owl. It seemed she was with her whole family; her mother, father and a girl who looked to be her older sister. I also saw a bunch of older kids pushing trolleys that had owls, cats and toads. Finally, we stopped in front of the barrier that divided stations 9 and 10. _This is it._

"Mom, can we really do it? Run straight at the barrier and go to Platform 9 and 3/4s?" I had been nagging her about questions about Hogwarts whenever my father wasn't there this summer. Ever since I had gotten my letter.

"Yes sweetie. Are you ready?" I nodded. She took my hand and placed one hand on my cart and we ran at the barrier. I got scared at the last moment and closed my eyes.

"Becca, open your eyes." I did. Standing in front of me was a scarlet steam engine called the Hogwarts Express. Students and their families were dashing all over the station platform, saying good bye and dragging luggage onto the train. It was going to leave in about 10 minutes. "Come on Becca, let me help you get your luggage onto the train."

My mom and I dragged my trunk and Thompson onto the train into a somewhat empty compartment. Then we both hopped of the train to say good bye.

Ever since that night that my father had found out that we were both witches, I hadn't cried at all. Nothing had ever happened to me that hurt me so much. But I knew I was going to cry when I said good bye to my mom. We were extremely close and I was going to be weird not seeing her everyday. When I looked up to my mom, I saw that she was already crying.

"Now, Becca, I know I've told you so many times this summer to have fun and to enjoy yourself, but never forget about your school work. I know you're going to do well and take care of yourself. You're ready, sweetie. I'm going to miss you so much, Becca. I love you so much." She came down to my height and gave me one of her suck-the-life-out-of-you hugs and kissed me on the top of my head.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Mom," I said, starting to cry. "I love you." I gave her one last hug and climbed onto the train. I picked a compartment that was empty at the moment and stuck my head out the window, just as the train started to move. I waved one last time to my mom who was still crying, somewhat silently. The train left the station and turned the corner. I was finally off to Hogwarts.

I had just sat down when a blonde headed girl who looked about my age knocked on the door to the compartment. "Can I sit with you?" I nodded.

"I'm Carly Nixon and this is Banks," she said as she pointed to a small basket that was carrying a black cat. "What's your name?" She asked as she started to get settled into the seat across from me.

"I'm Becca Carlton," I replied and smiled, happy to have someone to sit with. "Are you a first year, too?"

She nodded. "I'm kind of nervous. I didn't know that magic existed until I got my Hogwarts letter. I thought there was something wrong with me because I kept doing weird things. My parents were shocked when they found out. My mom almost fainted." She giggled. "But, I know almost nothing about the wizarding world. I don't know what to expect." Her mood slightly saddened at that thought.

"That's ok. I can help you. My mom's a witch and my father's a muggle. But my mom told me almost everything about the wizarding world. What would you like to know?"

For the next few hours, I filled Carly in on everything my mom had told me about the world we were about to enter. I really liked Carly. She was very smart and picked up on things fast. I could tell she was a little shy around knew people, even though she talked so much. It was like her way of nervousness. I really hoped that we would be in the same house. It seemed like she would be put in Ravenclaw, which was the same house my mom was in. I had no idea which house I would be sorted into.

About halfway through the trip, we heard voices coming down the hallway.

"Lily, we didn't have to move. I could have stuck up for you back there," a boy's voice said.

"It's ok Sev. We can just find another compartment to sit in. There's room in that one," a girl's voice said and someone knocked on the door.

A red headed girl poked her head through the door. "Do you mind if we sit with you? Everywhere else is full."

"No go ahead," I replied. Carly moved to sit next to me and the boy and girl sat down on the opposite side of the compartment.

"I'm Lily Evans," the red-head told us. "And this is Severus Snape." She pointed to the boy next to her. Already I thought the two were an odd pair. The boy had long, greasy black hair, which looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks. He was already in his Hogwarts robes which weren't black anymore but grey. His most prominent feature was a long hooked nose. The girl on the other hand, was very clean. She was about an average height for a girl about our age. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of green and I could tell she was crying recently.

"So, are you two both first years?" I asked, trying to get Lily's mind off whatever was upsetting her.

"Yes," Lily replied. "Me and Sev here grew up in the same neighborhood. He was the one that told me that I'm a witch."

"So, are you a muggle born too?" Carly asked.

"Yes she is," the boy named Severus replied. "I'm half-blood."

"Same with me," I replied. For some reason, I didn't like the boy, already.

For the rest of the train ride, the four of us talked about our past lives and what we knew about Hogwarts, well Severus contributed very little to say. I realized that Lily was the red-head that I had seen earlier on the station platform before the train left. She had an older sister who was a muggle. Soon, it started to get dark and we were getting closer to the castle. We got changed into our dress robes and we all started to get nervous.

The train slowly came to a stop. We were finally there. When the train came to a stop, we got all our stuff together and climbed out the door into the crisp night air.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" a booming voice said over the crowds of students. "Firs' years follow me!" We followed the booming voice until we saw that it was coming from a gigantic man.

"Whoa!" I said to Carly, Lily and Severus, who all looked amazed too.

We followed the huge man over to a path off the side of the station. He led us to the edge of a huge lake, where about fifty boats were waiting for us. "Al' Right. So I'm Hagrid, and we're gonna take a little boat ride up to the castle. Four to a boat." Lily, Carly, Severus and I walked over to an empty boat. As we were walking, we passed a group of four boys, two of which were sniggering.

"James, isn't that her?" a boy with dark hair whispered to his friend. I saw the boy named James nod. I was really confused. I turned away from the group of boys and saw that Lily and Severus were glaring.

"What-" I started to ask.

"Don't worry about it?" Severus replied. I shrugged it out of my head and climbed into the boat that was waiting for us.

As soon as everyone had gotten into their boats, with Hagrid in his one boat leading the rest, we took off from the dock. We floated across the lake and took in the beautiful mountain scenery. After about ten minutes, the boats came around a corner and in front of us stood Hogwarts Castle. It was enormous, much bigger than I had imagined when my mom had told me all her stories. There had been a lot of talking within the students in the boats, but everyone was silent, with their mouths hanging open in awe.

We traveled around the lake for a few more minutes, before eventually coming to a stop at a dock in front of the castle.

I had just gotten out of the boat when it happened. I felt a slight gust of wind down at my feet. The wind blow stronger and I heard the whole crowd burst into laughter. I felt my face redden and I wanted to scream. The wind had blown my skirt up, revealing my ugly pair of teddy bear panties. But I didn't want to look embarrassed so I just to a second to calm down and then turned around to figure out who did it. I didn't have to look far.

There was the same group of boys that had been laughing earlier when we passed them. The one that the James boy had been talking to had his wand out and was laughing hysterically along with the one named James. I was about to go up and punch him in the face when a strict sounding voice said, "First years, up here please."

A strict looking woman had opened the front doors to the castle so we climbed up the steps and followed her. We entered what seemed to be like an entrance hall, with a huge grand staircase and doors leading off to the sides. The woman turned around and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. The feast will begin soon, but first all of you must be sorted into your houses. While at Hogwarts, your house will be like your home and family. There are four houses; Hufflepuff, Raveclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. While you are here your triumphs will earn you house points and any rule breaking will lose house points. So, if you would please follow me into the Great Hall then you all will be sorted."

We followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall, where I first noticed how many students there were. I didn't think that witches and wizards were very common but there were so many of them. Carly elbowed me in the side and pointed at the ceiling. I had forgotten what my mother had told me about the ceiling; it was bewitched to match the sky outside. Right now it showed a clear night. All the stars were visible. The first years walked down the center isle of the Great Hall towards the front of the room where an old hat sat onto of a stool.

Professor McGonagall turned around and said, "When I call your name, each of you will put the sorting hat on your head and will be sorted. Once you have been sorted, you will take your place at your houses table. Let us begin. Akers, Abby."

I saw a girl a few inches shorted than me with long black hair walk up to the front of the Great Hall. She was shaking so much because she was so nervous. Professor McGonagall placed the hat upon her head. After a few seconds, "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

After a few more names were called, "Black, Sirius," was next. It was the boy who had played the trick on me. I felt my blood pressure rise and my face grew red, not from embarrassment but from anger. How could he ruin this day for me? I just hoped he would not get placed in my house. The Sorting Hat had been on his head for a lot longer than any of the other students, finally, "GRYFFINDOR!" The boy looked at the rest of the crowd and grinned gleefully. I had noticed before that he had a look of fear on his face for a second before the professor shoved the hat on him. He ran off towards the Gryffindor table.

"Carlton, Rebecca." I was next. I wasn't really nervous, I was more anxious to get it over with. I ran up to the front of the hall and sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

"Hmm, you must be Ms. Kephlan's daughter," a little voice said to me. I almost jumped off the stool because my mother hadn't told me the hat talked to you. "Yes, Ravenclaw suited her very well. However, you have a slightly different mind than your mother did. I see you have much bravery and loyalty. I think I know where to put you, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted that last word. Professor McGonagall took the hat off my head and I went over to the Gryffindor table. I was very happy about becoming a Gryffindor, but I was very angry that Black boy was in the same house as me. I took a seat opposite him, and was determined not to look at him. I turned around and watched the rest of the sorting ceremony.

A boy named Jack Charleston was getting sorted now. He became a Ravenclaw along with the next girl, Julia Dickson.

"Evans, Lily." Lily walked up to the sorting hat and had it placed on her head. It was quiet for a few minutes. I really hoped she was going to be in the same house as me. Then it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" I was jumping up in down in my head but cheering with the rest of the table. Lily came running down to sit next to me and I gave her a hug. I knew she had been really nervous and I was happy to already have a friend in my house. We watched a few more sortings till another one the boys from the group that had pranked me walked up to the hat when the name, "Lupin, Remus," was called. He became a Gryffindor, too. He came and sat down next to Sirius, who had given him a high five.

Five more people were sorted before Carly.

"Nixon, Carly." Carly walked up to the hat. I thought for sure that she was going to be put in Ravenclaw. I really had wanted to be in the same house because she was very easy to be friends with. I really liked her. I kept my fingers crossed, hoping she'd become a Gryffindor, too. Then the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily and I cheered the loudest out of the table because the three of us had ended up together in the same house. I soon forgot about what had happened earlier, till another one of the boys got sorted.

"Potter, James." I heard Lily groan. I really wondered what had happened earlier today with them. The boy had the messiest jet black hair I had ever seen.

"I really hope he doesn't get put in this house," Lily whispered to me and Carly. But to Lily's bad luck he did. James came and sat down at the table on the other side of a boy who I think was called Peter or something like that.

We watched the rest of the sorting. Severus was one of the last people to get called. Lily was crossing her fingers, hoping that he would get put in this house. But for some reason, I couldn't understand why she thought he would. He seemed so creepy and rude to me. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted. I had Lily moan and Severus walked over and joined the Slytherin table.

Only a few more people had to be sorted; the last being Sarah Zaxby who was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Finally, Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Let the feast begin."

Hundreds of dishes of everything I could think of appeared on the plates in front of me. I just realized how hungry I was and dug in. Once I had gotten everything I wanted and piled it onto my plate, I started talking to the people around me.

I turned to face Lily and a ghost floated up and took up the space between me and Lily. I almost jumped out of my seat in shock.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" The ghost said.

"Who are you?" The boy who's name was Peter asked, while his face was stuffed with food.

"I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, ghost of the Gryffindor Tower," he replied.

"I know who you, you're Nearly Headless Nick!" The boy with the messy black hair suddenly yelped. Sir Nick looked somewhat angry. I was confused.

"Nearly headless?" I asked. Sir Nick turned to look at me and pulled his head to the side. It looked like he had tried to be beheaded, but it was done very poorly. His head was still attached to the rest of his body by a little piece of skin. "Oh…" I said as a reply.

Sir Nick turned and started to talk to Lily and Carly on the other side. Wanting someone to talk to, I asked the boys sitting across from me about their families. At once, I had forgotten who was sitting directly across from me. Sirius Black, or whatever his name was.

The boy named Remus was sitting next to him.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca Carlton. Becca."

"I'm Remus Lupin," he replied. "Nice to meet you." We talked for a few minutes. Then Sir Nick left the spot open next to me, so I introduced Lily and Carly to Remus. The four of us chatted for awhile and finished up our dinner. For some reason, I could feel that Sirius boy's eyes starring me down on the side of my head. I tried not to notice it.

When dessert was finished, Professor Dumbledore stood up once more. "First years, would you please follow the prefects to your common rooms."

At once, a girl and a boy stood up from our table and said, "First years, this way." Our little group got up from the table and headed after them out of the Great Hall. They led us into a grand stairwell and we were all amazed.

It seemed like the room was never ending; like it didn't have a ceiling at all. Staircases were everywhere, and some of them were moving! Hogwarts was nothing like I expected. The prefects lead us up a series of stairs and we stopped in front of a portrait of a large woman.

"Password?" She asked. I didn't realize that portraits could talk. My mom forgot to mention that.

"Dragon's egg," one of the prefects said. "That will be the password to get into the common room for the next few weeks. Please don't forget it." The portrait swung forward and revealed a passageway.

The prefects walked through the passageway first and the first years followed. We walked into a large, cozy circular room. We must have been in one of the towers. The room was covered in scarlet drapery and lots of comfortable chairs and sofas covered the room. Off to the side there was a warm fire going.

"Ok, listen up," one of the prefects said. "The girls' dormitories are up the stairs and to your left and the boys are two your right. Welcome to Gryffindor and good night." The two prefects left us to our own doings and went to talk with their own friends.

Lily, Carly and I started decided to hang out in the common room for a little bit before going up to sleep. We still hadn't gotten over the fact that we were here. It seemed like the first year boys had the same idea too. They had taken seats in front of the fire.

After I awhile, it felt like someone was watching me. Sure enough, three of the boys sitting by the fire were laughing and pointing at us. I had had it.

"Hold on one minute," I told Lily and Carly. I got up from my seat and walked over to the three giggling boys. I noticed that Remus was among them, but trying not to get involved with what they were doing. The other three had given up trying to hide their laughter.

_**SMACK!**_ I slapped Sirius Black hard across the face. "That was for earlier." The Potter boy and the one named Peter had stopped their laughter at once. Black had jumped out of said and had his wand raised.

"What the hell was that for?" He said rather angrily in his deep husky voice. I raised my wand too, knowing that I knew no spells to counteract whatever he was going to do. I just felt safer having it out. The best I could do was to yell at him.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU TALK ABOUT US BEHIND OUR BACKS AND YOU HUMILATE ME INFRONT OF ALL THE FIRST YEARS! I HAVEN'T EVEN SAID ONE WORD TO YOU!" I swelled with anger and somehow, with out me meaning to do anything. Black started to turn pink. Not the pink that people turn when they get a little angry, a bright hot pink. His hair, his skin everything turned pink. I started to hear sniggers from all around the common room. Sirius hadn't noticed what was happening to him. The three boys behind he started to laugh as well, but tried to hide it.

"Uh, Sirius, look at yourself," the Potter boy said.

"WHAT!" Sirius turned around and snapped at him. Then he noticed that his hand was turning pink. "What the hell? YOU!" He turned back around and yelled at me. "Oh, you'll pay for this." With that he ran out of the room with James, Peter and Remus close behind. I guess they were going to the hospital wing because none of them knew how to change him back to a normal color.

I, with the rest of the common room, was cracking up.

"Nice one, Becca!" laughed Lily.

"I can't believe you did that," Carly said a little awed.

"Me neither. Come on girls, let's go to bed!" I exclaimed in return. With that the three of us left the still laughing common room and went up to find our new dormitory. I already knew that I was going to have a lot of fun here.


End file.
